Radiation Poisoning (Remake)
by Rexthedoge
Summary: Non Canon Humanity is nearly destroyed after the Great War, they pick themselves back up, and reach the Stars, but no matter where you are, War...War never changes.
1. Not warhammer

Guess what? I'm redoing this story again! I'm keeping the AN short for the prologue, I may or may not add a codex, depends on whether or not I feel lazy.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

2034- A young man, calling himself " The Emperor" enters the middle east with great amounts of weapons, and small PMC groups, they soon take over local terrorist cells and use their power to topple the weaker governments.

2065- The Emperor's forces seize all of the middle east due to their technological advantages to the local militants, they invade Africa soon after.

2067- The Emperor's forces create nuclear weapons as Superpowers begin threatening to send in soldiers, despite The Emperor still supplying oil to them, fulfilling the Middle east's purpose to the US.

2068- The Emperor leads around 700,000 solders, armed to the teeth with the world's latest in military armaments available to PMC's, into Europe, everyone but France and Britain fall before the Horde of soldiers.

2069-Europe falls, Russia is soon targeted, as are the Weakened Asian countries.

2070- The Chinese American war begins, The Emperors forces issue Demands: Every inch of land on Earth for the unification of Humanity , Southeast Asia surrenders to prevent mass civilian death, Australia also surrenders.

2071- The Nation of Arkadia is formed from "The Emperor's lands, China is invaded from the North, and South by Arkadian Soldiers, The Bunkers, named "Arks" are massive complexes for the vast Flora And Fauna of Earth to be stored and saved from any disaster. Including Humans.

2072- The Emperor is revealed to have Incredible powers, how he acquired them is unknown, these include: Omnipotence, Omnipresence , and other God powers, all at will.

2073-China falls, the US Government upgrades it's nuclear arsenal.

2075- South America is invaded.

2077- South America Falls.

October 23rd, 2077- The United states and small holdouts of former nations fire nukes at Arkadia, the Emperor and large clusters of people flee to the Arks, the Emperor however, sacrifices himself to save his Citizens, he forms a temporary massive Psychic wave over Arkadia , (South America, Asia, Europe, Africa, and Australia) to give his people time to flee underground, he promises he will reincarnate at an unknown date.

2250-The Lone Wanderer is born.

2277- The Lone wanderer leaves the Vault to find his Father, after his father escapes.

January 2277- February 2278- The Lone Wanderer assists his Father and the Brotherhood of Steel in activating Project Purity and purifying Washington DC's water supply, soon after he begins exhibiting strange Powers, Brotherhood Scribes investigate.

2278- The NCR splits into a Civil war, Meanwhile Traders from the West inform the Lyons Brotherhood that a Great man from a former nation called "Arkadia" was said to have similar powers, the trader also informed the Lone Wanderer that he may be the Fabled "God Emperor of Mankind" upon hearing this, Several BOS Squadrons begin to worship him, Lyons, upon dying gives his Daughter control of his Chapter, soon after she is killed in a coup, the Lone Wanderer takes over.

2279- Megaton is annexed by the Brotherhood.

2280- Rivet city willingly is annexed by the Brotherhood.

January 2280- The Lone Wanderer establishes the border for "Neo-Arkadia" a National Socialist state that covers DC and Megaton.

2281- Arkadian Soldiers Annex 96% of the Capital Wasteland, Meanwhile the NCR is destroyed by the Legion during the NCR Civil War.

2290- Neo- Arkadia covers 87% of the East coast and is rapidly growing it's Economy, by draining radioactive swamps, Farming, Mining, and making need for trade and Offices, as well as accessing American Vaults, and firing their GECKS to create lush land for whenever they reclaim The Real Arkadia's Arks.

2300- 50% of America is reclaimed and Neo Arkadians meet the Falling Caesers Legion, and the City State of New Vegas.

2301- Mr. House contacts Neo Arkadia for help, He offers his Old World Knowledge for Arkadia soldiers in the Mojave, The Knewly appointed Emperor, previously called the Lone Wanderer accepts and invades Caesers legion, Liberating all the way to the Mojave and Taking Phoenix.

2302- Caeser Surrenders, and is promptly beaten to Death by the Emperor and his lands Annexed.

2325- Arkadia Is Reclaimed and the Capital is set as London, England. Arkadian Soldiers begin wiping out Mutants and Raiders in both Europe and North America, soon after they set to annex all of the old Arkadia.

2350- Arkadia's Arks are opened, Life adapts quickly to the Semi-Terraformed Earth.

2360- South America is colonized, Life begins reverting to the Pre-war style, Poverty rates are low, the Seas are being cleaned, and the Sky is blue.

2361- Spacecraft are found in an Old Arkadian Military installation, along with a Radio signal from 2 orbiting objects, both large and unnatural.

January 2361- An Arkadian Space Station is contacted, survivors are found and the previously found Spacecraft are prepared to launch to dock with them.

2362- The Spacecraft are launched, their Helium Engines giving them abundant fuel, they discover the second object is a treasure trove of Technology: an Abandoned alien ship, it is crewed and sent to the stars to spread mankind after it is stripped of secrets.

2363- The Imperium of Man is Formed, along with it: The Imperial Guard, The Imperial Navy, and the Imperial Armored Division is formed, the Moon and Mars are colonized and Terraformed, cities are put on them within months as Mankind begins using its Technological prowess to create colony ships.

2364- Ruins on mars indicate a Hostile, Imperialistic alien Empire among the stars, Mankind speeds up Militarization and Colonization as Production and Population skyrocket, the Emperor moves to Luna for a year, presumably to a workshop or lab, FTL Travel is now possible, with Modern drives reaching 160% the speed of light.

2365- 12 Sons are sired artificially by the Emperor, from them he creates billions of Super Soldiers known as Space Marines, armed with gargantuan Power Armor, Chain Swords, and Bulging, Boxy, Massive AutoLaser Rifles, they are Mankind's Elite Fighting Force for Invasions and Backup Planetary Defense.

2366- The Imperial Navy now has 400 ships, and 10,000,000 by 2400.

2400- As Mankind Expands to 100,000 worlds, they encounter hostile aliens on the Imperial world Shanxi, Imperial Guardsmen Units are deployed and Imperial Frigates are dispatched.

OoOoOoOoOo

No, this isn't a Warhammer 40k crossover, its still Fallout/Mass Effect, but I have recently fallen in love with 40k, so I'm basing my new Human empire on the Imperium, please leave a review on what you did or didn't like, I'd be happy to slave away and make you people happy, if that's possible sometimes.

Yes, the slaving away thing was a joke, don't get your panties in a twist, nancy.

Codex: Imperial Guard

The Average Imperial Guardsmen has little more then a Helmet fixed with a Shell-Proof Gasmask, a Nano-Metal/Synthetic Kevlar Black Trenchcoat, and his choice of a Laser or Plasma Rifle.

The Imperial Guard are currently the largest Fighting Force in the galaxy, due to their Mass Produced Gear and high Conscription rates, it is estimated that 30% join willingly, their average life expectancy fighting the countless rebels of the Imperium is 4 days.


	2. Dumblr please don't kill me

Guess who? You wont have to wait a solid year and a half (probably more) for another chapter! I decided, out of boredom to check out the reviews and to my surprise there was another one from Mr./Mrs. Prussia1991 that made me decide to not go to sleep at 3:23 like a normal person and write another chapter my point? Sleep is for pussies. (literally.)

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Chief Petty Officer Rho 679, a Cloned Crewman from the Emperor's Lab on Luna's day was rather hetic.

First a Xenos fleet arrived from one of the many artifacts that dotted the Imperium's systems and caught the Shanxi Defense Force with their pants down, the ships fired a Hyper Velocity slug from an unknown form of cannon, similar to what was found on Mars and decimated the Unshielded fleet.

His Ship, the Emperor's Fury, a several hundred thousand ton Attack Cruiser was one of the 3 surviving ships out of 16, and the Ship made it out with severe damage to most sections, including the Bridge.

He was the Highest ranking officer left.

This was what he has trained for his entire Life.

He ran through the Damaged, Utopian styled corridor into a Back-up Bridge that had been installed as part of a strategy to counter Rebellion, Smoke was flowing from the damaged systems as what remained of the Crew scrambled to either Repair or Man stations.

Then he heard the most sickening ripping of metal he had ever heard.

A medium sized Hulll Breach had just formed infront of him

"By the Emperor." He muttered, rushing to grab something solid as 2 of the Cooks, people he had known for years and bonded with, were sucked into the void. The Sleek, tiny forms of the Enemy ships were visible, firing their cannons at his ship, his grip was slipping, but most ships had Void Shields which, upon detecting a hull breach would close off the breach, luckily this happened, and 679 fell to the floor from the wall panel he was grasping. He picked himself up and rushed through the barren, damaged hall to the Secondary Bridge, inside he found Petty Officer Louis Vandolen and some other minor crewman.

"What is the ships status?" he immediately inquired upon entering, Louis looked up at him with a worried expression and replied "Our hull integrity is below 40% and most of our weapons are gone, in addition they've hit most of our Shield systems leaving us with damaged, near inoperable shields systems AND, reactors 3-5 are too damaged to function safely."

679 was shocked that such primitive Xenos had caused such havoc, he immediately went to the Captains chair and took the Helm, he pointed the ship's frontal piece to the largest enemy craft.

"Fire the secondary Warp Cannon, upon it's impact douse the enemy in the Emperor's Peace and Love." 679 said, very apparent energy and anger in his voice.

The "Emperor's Fury" shook and rocked as a massive rift in Space open in the largest enemy ship, tearing it into 2 even, burning pieces, which were also being infested with a ridiculously potent, and deadly radiation. Soon after the ships remaining Missile batteries fired they're Nuclear Weapons into the enemy fleet which caused unfathomable damage, the 2 remaining ships out of 17 turned around and fled.

Louis turned to his new commander and asked "Shall we follow them, sir?"

The new Captain shook his head.

"Set course for Shanxi, get a line to the governor upon our arrival." Captain 679 ordered, he turned to the Crewman monitoring the Crew and diagnostics

"Crewman, how many crew are still breathing?"

"56 out of 204, Sir."

The Captain was fairly mad about his, and equally sad. But he did not show it.

"Sir, we've laid the course, warp whenever you're ready" Louis said to the Captain.

679 entered the commands onto the Helmsman console in front of him the view screen became black as he went Faster than Light.

Chief Exterminator Jihadus Johnus of the Turian "Peacekeeping" Force was dispatched to do a routine operation: Destroy some minor Xenos race that was activating Mass Relays willy nilly, after all the council wouldn't survive another Rachni war, little did he know that they were too stupid to have Shields. Or that what he though.

"Gunnery Officer, put me through to the Gunnery bays." Jihadus said to the Gunnery officer

The officer tapped some commands into the console and did as he was told. That was all the turians that were selected for military could do, in their usually short, miserable lives in service to a corrupt dictatorship masqueraded as a peaceful, flourishing democracy

"Gunnery crew, fire main guns upon the Dreadnought Analogue in front of you.

The Main gun fired, rocking the entire ship and crushing through the enemy's armor.

The obvious main gun of the ship flew off the ship.

"Helmsman, you are free to aim the Main Gun at whatever enemy craft you wish. Gunnery crew. Whenever the main gun is aimed at a Target, you will fire. Aim and fire Turrets at the enemy Cruiser Analoges.

As a slug hit the enemy Dreadnought, a shield flared up to stop it, although it was faint, as if it were dying.

"They must be smarter then we had originally thought" he said under his breath. He turned to the helmsman.

"turn us to the Dreadnought." And the he turned to his Comm device and said "Gunnery crews, focus fire on the Enemy Dreadnought."

Whenever he turned back to view the enemy Dreadnought he saw that it was turned to his ship and was charging a Purple Beam of energy in the center of the craft, before he knew it his ship was being irradiated and was in two pieces, the pressure and oxygen in the bridge flew out and he was left hanging onto his captains chair, looking into the Void. His Mass Effect Suit flared into existence as pressure and oxygen returned around him, in a limited supply.

He saw countless small bursts of what seemed to be Thanix Cannons, only with a orange Hue in place of the blue one cutting his ships like tenderized meat, he saw one of the small cannon barrels move towards his ship. Before he knew it his suit was gone, and his body was a frozen turian meat dinner.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

So, tell me what you think. Meanwhile, I think I might get some sleep.

S

U

P

E

R

Wh

O

Lo

C

K

Is

Fucking

Trash.

Codex: Mass Effect Suit

A Mass Effect Suit is a bubble of Element Zero that is created around the wearer for use in hazardous enviroments. It contains a 15 minute supply of oxygen and an adjustable amount of Pressure, it is fairly power hungry and for people who the Citadel doesn't consider important to wear them in a large amount a proper power source and cable connection is required.

Glory to the Emprah.


	3. Codex Filler

I'm bored, so heres a Chapter dedicated to Codex, AND a Chapter. And recently in my Review moderation I saw someone had posted submitted a critical review to the first Chapter, saying I threw in cool sounding words without knowing their meaning. that is slightly true.

I wrote that the Emperor had omnipotence, thinking it meant all knowing. I guess I was wrong. So I'm going to edit that whenever I work past my chronic laziness. I'll probably respond to reviews that catch my eye (most, if not all.) in the Authors Note, if that wasn't obvious already.

Turian Peacekeeping Fleets: In 2200 after an insectoid race that had created massive craft nearly destroyed the Citadel 50 years prior, the military arm of the Citadel created new craft capable of standing up to modified mass effect weapons, equipped with a experimental glassing beam, these craft are launched in fleets of up to 600 to destroy species that defy council law or that become potential threats. Despite the Asari's constant requests not to, the Turians have successfully eliminated, or reduced back to the stone age 34 species since their creation. Only 12 of which were documented.

Emperor Class DreadCarrier : This Document is Classified by the Emperor's Inquisition.

Imperial Assault Cruiser: A massive ship sporting a large Rift Cannon as it's secondary and Main guns, it's armor is roughly 67.9% thicker than standard Imperial Hulls, it has 4 more reactors than its cousin, Which is the basic Cruiser and 5 more shield generators and 20 more turrets, it is a force to be reckoned with, assuming it is prepared for combat. It's defenses and Weapons take anywhere from 10 minutes to an hour to start up, unlike it's cousin classes. So they are considered outdated and do not usually see service outside of the outer, non important colonies.

Space Marine Crewman: Space Marine crewman are members of the Bilions that were made from the Emperor's twelve sons, their roles vary from workers, to crewman, to super soldiers.

The Space Marine clones that do not fight usually do not do so because of certain defects in their cloning process that makes them less fit for combat. They are protected under imperial law as citizens of the Imperium, and with all the rights that come with that title.

Maybe no chapter tonight.. I wanna play some Battlefront 2. I'll upload this tomorrow (Today, for you guys.) toodles.

Superwholock is fucking trash and feminism is a joke.


	4. Jihadi Johnus

I declare this hunk of garbage dead. I'll be making a new story under this section. If you enjoyed this then please give it a read whenever I release it in an hour or two. And should I start writing a full story instead of making stuff up as a I go along?


End file.
